


Christmas Excitement!

by The_Rising_Phoenix



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rising_Phoenix/pseuds/The_Rising_Phoenix
Summary: What happens when it's Christmas Eve, and you Just. Can't. Sleep?
Relationships: Kaiou Michiru/Tenoh Haruka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Christmas Excitement!

**Author's Note:**

> Prompter: Lyrhia
> 
> Prompt: Diana, waiting for Santa on Christmas Night
> 
> Note: So I went a bit off the rails, but tried to keep it to the prompt LOL!

I hope everyone enjoys!

~TRP~

~*~*~*~*~

Michiru and Haruka startled awake at a noise from the living room, in the front of the house...

“Stay here.” Haruka stated, earning a slight glare from Michiru.

Michiru was right on her heels, but went to their daughter’s room instead.

As Haruka neared the living room, she was surprised to see two sets of eyes, illuminated by the moonlight.

‘ _Haruka! Hotaru’s g--_ ’ Michiru said through their mindlink. (Telekinetically).

‘ _Here in the living room. She’s safe_.’

“What are you two doing up?” Haruka asked softly, with a hint of firmness with such a late hour. (However, she was secretly amused).

“Papa-Ruka! We couldn't _wait_ ! We _had_ to see Santa for ourselves! But he hasn't shown up yet.” 5 year old Hotaru said excitedly with bright purple eyes, holding her ruby-eyed grey kitten Diana.

Haruka couldn't help but smile.“But didn’t you know? Didn’t even Usagi tell you, that if you are awake and waiting for him, Santa _can’t_ come. He can only come if you are asleep.”

“But _why_? Diana knows he’s real! It was Diana’s idea.”

“Oh really?” Haruka arched an eyebrow towards the cat.

“It’s true. We just have to see him, even once.”

Haruka gave a soft sight. “I hate to break it to you, but that’s not how things with Santa works. For him, you have to be asleep. So, Diana, you _and_ Hotaru have to go back to bed.”

“But we’re too excited to sleep!”

“Remember what happened with Hotaru last year? When you had a bad tummy ache _because_ you were so excited?”

“Yeah…” Hotaru said sadly. “I got sick, right?”

“You did, and you were extra tired. We don’t want that to happen again.” 

Hotaru sighed, holding Diana close. “Well...Okay, but are you _sure_ Diana can’t stay awake and watch?”

Haruka looked sympatrically at them before shaking her head. “Nope, I’m sorry, sweet kittens. People nor cats can stay up. Even Mama-Michi and I have to go to bed.”

“But...But he’ll never come!” Hotaru’s bottom lip quivered.

“Why not?”

“Because Setsuna is always awake! She’s at the Time Gates. She sees everything!” Diana finished, looking just as teary eyed.

Haruka couldn’t help but chuckle, as she gathered the teary 5 year old child and kitten into her arms. “Now, now..Santa _does_ make exceptions - well, he can bend the rules sometimes, especially for the Guardian of Time.”

“Really? Did she make him bend the rules?” Hotaru asked.

Haruka was highly amused that Hotaru would think this, because it was 1,000% logical.

“No. Santa did that on his own. Setsuna didn’t have to ask him.” Haruka replied, beginning to carry her child, and kitten back to her room.

“That’s good.”

“It is. He absolutely knows that Setsuna has a very important job to do. So it doesn't count.” Haruka flashed a thousand watt smile of reassurance.

“Oh…So she’ll still get presents too?” Diana asked.

“She will.”

“Yay!” Both little ones cried out.

“Shh...Time to go back to bed you two. Rest those eyes. And then, when you wake in the morning, it will be time to gather, and open gifts!”

“But after coffee!”

Haruka burst out laughing. “Yes, after coffee.”

“I love you Papa-Ruka!”

“I love you too my Firefly, and you too Diana.”

Diana said nothing, but merely purred louder (having not stopped purring at all this whole time, always in Hotaru’s arms).

After tucking them both in and making sure they were sound asleep, Haruka went back into her room and got back into bed.

“I saw that you know. All of it.” Michru commented, snuggling into Haruka’s arms.

“And?”

“ _And_ , I think you did a great job.”

“Thanks. But if Hotaru or Diana ever finds out Setsuna _is_ Santa anytime soon, we’re all screwed.”

Michiru laughed heartily. “We’ll make sure she doesn't. Trust me. Besides, I think we could tell her the Easter Bunny is fake, and she wouldn't care; she’ll be so excited tomorrow at getting her glow in the dark toy scythe.”

“Ya think Sets will like the Time-Staff Cake ‘Taru made?”

“Please, that woman will love anyting Hotaru makes. Remember the stories Sets used to tell of the antics Hotaru and Chibiusa would get into?”

Haruka smiled. “I'm more amused that Hotaru tried to blame this all on Diana.”

“Really? You don’t think it wasn’t Diana?”

“It was?”

Michiru nodded. “Artemis would always look at Diana cautiously, knowing his daughter was more like him. But it was Luna who would fret herself into a tizzy. Diana would _constantly_ have to go to the vet when she lived with Usagi and Chibiusa because she fed off their natural excitement. Usagi and Luna feared the excitement was basically stress, so that's why we all agreed to keep Diana here--Hotaru is more low-keg and it was healthier for Diana.”

“Oh yeah. That’s right. I remember now.”

“So what time do you think they’ll be up?” Michiru mused.

“I don’t know, but that’s why we have coffee & tea on an automatic timer.”

Michiru giggled.

“She--er--He ready?” Haruka asked.

“He’s been ready.”

Sharing a sweet kiss, the pari wished each other a Merry Christmas and fell asleep.

  
  



End file.
